tgbcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Corruption
The Corruption, also known as The Black Tide, is an entity that has been infecting Earth for many, many millennia. At one point in history, it was locked behind the Black Gates, preventing it from affecting Earth any more. However, in modern times, thanks to the efforts of Blackheart, fragments of it have been released onto the world, attempting to consume it once more. The Black Tide is feared by every single creature on Earth, Makai, or any other realm, to any creature living, dead or undead. Even The Abyssal fear the Corruption and its minions, growing as far as to ally with their enemies to fend it of. History It began with sin. The sin of an angel: Lucifer, the Fallen One. Fore father of all demons. He ,who with pride, considered himself to be above God. And thus, he fell. But not only demons where born that day. Corruption. The force that infects the mind and body, changing us. When an angel, the holiest of creatures, fell, it was created. But it was only that: a force. Like the wind and the rain. It had no will, no strength. But that would soon change. Thousands of years ago, there was a great war that was waged between Angel and Demon. The Requiem War. A war that threatened to destroy the world, had it not been for the efforts of Grim, the first Grim Reaper, and his team. However, even during these harsh times, love bloomed. Love between Angel and Demon. And from that love was born a new race: the Nephilim. Not Angel, not Demon, but both and neither, at the same time. After the war one Nephilim, Abbadon, befriended Grim, and the two became blood brothers. But that changed when Abbadon decided to forcefully enslave humanity, and he convinced many of his brothers to assist him. Though wounded at his friend's decision, Grim could not stand by and allow this to happen. So he and his team attacked the advancing Nephilim, killing many of them, and locking their souls in an amulet, The Soul Stone. Those who escaped fled, never to be seen again. Grim confronted Abbadon himself and, after a bloody battle, stabbed him through the heart. Dying, Abbadon asked his friend to hold his hand one more time. But before Grim could do that, Abbadon was absorbed by a black substance, and disappeared. Heartbroken, Grim disbanded the team, and locked away the Soul Stone, swearing to never again raise his scythe against a living being. For killing Abbadon, who was like a brother to him, Grim was forever braided as "The Kin Slayer". What no one could have know is that, by absorbing Abbadon, the Corruption gained will. The will to infect and corrupt all leaving and dead. With Abbadon as it's avatar, the Corruption still rains terror to this day. About 500 years ago an unknown party locked Corruption behind the Black Gates. Blackheart, a herald of The Corruption, was imprisoned in The Book of Goosebumps by R.L. Stine. When the Book was opened and the monsters and villians free, Blackheart set out to open the Black Gates to free his master. He nearly succeeded, until the NightBumpers and the Phonenix Born, Ken Raiden and the Grim Reaper, Razor Grim, sealed him away and locked the gates, while few fragments were able to be free and unleashed on the Earth. Characteristics The Corruption's goal is to corrupt all, leaving nothing by chaos in it's wake. Physically, the Corruption takes the form of a black substance, with yellow spots spread all over it. Sometimes, yellow crystals will sprout from it. When a lot of Corruption is gathered in a single place, it can take a more corporal form: either a large yellow eye, a huge black colossus, with yellow crystals sprouting from it, and others. If enough Corruption is gathered in one place, Abbadon, the Avatar of Corruption will manifest. The Corrupted The Corruption's great power is to infect others, first mentally, and then physically, turning them into its agents. One only needs to be in the presence of Corruption to feel and fear its temptation, while physical contact instantly starts the Corruption process. These creatures are referred to as "The Corrupted". First, the victim is tempted with great power, knowledge and so on, until they concede to their desires. It does not matter on which plane (mentally of physically) they are initially infected, the effect is the same: a black substance will cover this body, mutating them into either gross monsters, or highly powerful beings, able to compete with the strongest of creatures, including the Immortal Phoenix Born, the Untouchable Dragon Born, and even the blood thirsty Vampire Kings. Biology The Corrupted are completely black, with yellow spots here and there. They also have yellow eyes, teeth and long tongues. Some have yellow crystals sprouting from their body. Besides this, each Corrupted's biology and powers depend on the person infected, and their race. Controlling Corruption - The Hosts There have been those with almost breakable will, that can not only resist becoming Corrupted, but can actually control it, using it as they please. These persons are referred to as Hosts. However, while they can fully use the Corruption, they will be constantly tempted, and, eventually, even the strongest fall. There are some Hosts that form an agreement with Corruption: they will do its bidding, but they are in control. these hosts are much, much stronger than any Corrupted. Weaknesses Despite the Corruption's great power, there are ways to destroy it, or cure those infected by it. Extremely powerful creatures, like Dragons, Phoenixes or the Abyssal can destroy Corruption. The same with those that have their blood in their veins. Wiccan Magic is the only type of Magic that can effect Corruption, or cure the Corrupted, thus making Wiccans targets to it. Kitsune Soul Fire can also cure the Corrupted, though it cannot destroy Corruption. Only hold it at bay. Extremely pure sources of energy, like Angel light, can both destroy Corruption, and cure it. Besides that, powerful artifacts, like The 13 of the Makai, or The 7 Blades of Armageddon, and The Bleed can destroy Corruption, and some can cure it as well. Trivia *The Corruption is inspired by Darksiders 2, and the Symbiotes from the marvel universe. Navigation Category:Entity Forces Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Entity Category:Corrupted Category:Hosts of Corruption